Inadequate
by THE REVIEWING MASTER
Summary: My name? Jordan Bristol. My story? A failure of an experiment, something that hadn't been expected to live.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"We're not sure how it will turn out." The tall blonde lady stared at the small clear vile that was being injected into the tank, meanwhile she bit the inside of her cheek in apprehension.

The other dark-haired man didn't pay her any heed. "It will be fine…"

"But the test results showed the subject was deficient in cellular activity and reproduction-"

"So? It's still alive, isn't it?" The man sounded irritated as he slowly pushed in, and then withdrew the vile. The 'subject' currently looked like a large-ball, about three meters in height, and filled with a watery substance that held the slightest green tinge. When the needle pierced the ball, it move inward a bit, showing the strong yet flexible properties of it.

The blonde sighed and watched, her soft brown eyes drifting over the lab equipment. _All this work for a failed experiment. A useless being._

But many 'failures' had proved to be slightly useful to Umbrella…

"Are you taking it?" The brunette asked her as he placed the spent vial down before turning to her. She looked at him with a slightly amused look.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. If it really does survive, they don't want it here, or _there_."

"I know…" The woman shook her head as she turned away, walking to the double glass doors that lead to the room. The entire room was encased in glass, with only one entrance. She left it quickly, washing her hands at a sink, quietly enjoying the chemical-like smells and disinfectant in the air.

"Well, are you?" The man was persistent, following her to wash his hands at the sink as well.

"George wants to…."

"And you?"

"It doesn't matter." She didn't want to take it home… but they had to. Take it somewhere isolated, raise it in a semi-home environment… until the day came for it to possibly be useful.

If it lived that long.

"You should." He shrugged before turning his back to her to head off somewhere, probably to his office, thought the blonde.

"I should….?" She sighed, shaking her head again out of habit and got ready to go home as well. She didn't care about it in the first place… so why did it matter? Just keep the thing until the day it dies, _if_ it even survived the early growth stage.

_Either way, I'm getting paid, so what should it matter?_


	2. Evasion

**Author's note- Well, first off, Author's notes will be done in bold! And bear with me on this, it is long…**

**Next, I must say that because I have a bit of a writer's block on some other stories, I decided to do some stuff for another fandom… which is Resident Evil! I think I like Resident Evil too much… even though I can't play the game… **

**So, I've decided to do this in… well, I guess 'journal format' can be a word for it. Therefore, this is from the main character's view (the OC). I'm not sure if the rating will go up at this point. And because this is a touchy subject, I'm not sure about the pairing… maybe an OCXOC one, but I'm not a favor of an OCXCannon-Character pairing that much, at least for Resident Evil. But I'll wait and see! **

**Anyways… I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Writing 'dear diary' at the top of this seems as outlandish to me as the fact that my father got me a journal in the first place. Ironic, since he was a part of why I am writing this. Or maybe this is a biography. Annoying, seeing as I have a slight hatred of my own childhood and want to forget it. But I decided that somewhere, someone someday might need this, so I shall get straight to the point.

My name is Jordan Bristol, and yes, I hate my name as much as everyone else must. I can't exactly say '_I was born in'_, seeing as I don't know when I was born, and I wasn't actually born. But I'll get more to that later.

I can talk about my family now though. The woman whom I referred to as 'mother' was a stuck-up blonde who didn't really want me in the first place. A small-time biochemist at a University. She lived somewhere in Texas, and when I was made, she moved with her 'lover' to Raccoon City, where she kept her career going in a more sinister direction.

My father was closer to me of course. I realize now that he honestly loved me… but no matter what, that woman _always_ came first. They both had met a long time ago, were supposed to be 'totally in love', but I was never really sure how my mother felt about him.

Anyways, they came here, and raised me as their 'child'. That in itself was interesting, seeing as I didn't look like either of them. My mother as I mentioned before was blonde, and so for some reason she was the type of lady who considered herself only good enough for other blondes. So, both my parents were blonde, and both had brown eyes.

Then there was me. With jet black hair and soft green eyes, I didn't look like their boy. But I didn't have many other families or children to compare this fact with, so when I was younger it never bothered me.

We lived in a fairly decent one-story, with a master bedroom, my bedroom, a room for my toys and such, a living and dining room. We even had a game room with a small bar, a flat-screen TV… it was a nice place.

When I was five years old, my mother brought home a small girl from 'the lab'. I called it lab because sometimes I overheard my father explaining to some villagers that my mother worked in a laboratory.

This small girl my mother brought with her was sweet. About my height and 'age', she had my parents bright golden locks. But her eyes were like mine, a soft green that could pierce your soul.

And I hated her at first. To make room for her, they remade my toy room into her bedroom. At a very early age she showed a love for dark purple and black, so that room was always gloomy, no longer bright blue.

Funny that I hated her in the beginning, seeing as I didn't show it. Normally, kids who hate or are mad at each other fight. But we were civil. We always were, actually. We were clean, never left a mess, obeyed orders and instructions. When the tutors came, we learned our alphabets dutifully, meanwhile being able to read and write fluently soon afterwards.

'Not normal child behavior'. That must have been what everyday doctors would say… but as I said, I couldn't compare my lifestyle with anyone else's.

So, moving on. This new girl, this new 'sister' was truly… adorable. I got used to her, and while she could have taken care of herself, as she did when I wasn't around, I played the role of big brother. I led, and she followed. If I asked for something, she pleaded with me. She was my shadow.

And then she was gone.

One day, when we must have been at the approximate age of what some might call 'seven', my mother took her and didn't return. I didn't ask at first, since I had a certain respect for my father. My mother was only home once a week, so I couldn't have asked her even if I wanted to at the time.

By day three, I was curious. I think a part of me didn't ask because I was expecting her to come back. So, I approached my father tentatively and asked "have you seen Alexandra?". Alexandra was my sister's name.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's gone and not coming back." My father spoke without looking at me. He acted apathetic, and only showed off a cold-exterior. It was his way of dealing with the world I guess.

But I asked again. And again. And again. And no one could tell me where Alexandra was, where she had disappeared off to.

It was then a month later when I got news. Not where my sister had disappeared to... at least not directly.

"… the lab, and we've been trying it more-" An unfamiliar voice could be heard in the dining room, speaking briskly.

"So, the results are improving?" I could now hear my father talking.

"So we'd say."

"… And so you are here for him? Jordan?" My father's voice was filled with… sadness?

"Yes." I could hear footsteps cross the room. "That's not a problem, right?"

"Of course not. I'll get him ready at once." I heard someone stand. "Good day-"

I left quickly, thinking of 'the lab'. The man mentioned something of a lab… the very thought of 'labs' scared me, even to this day. It reminded me of my mother.

It then occurred to me right then, my mother worked at a lab, and when she came home from it one day she had brought Alexandra with her. And she later left with Alexandra.

I can't remember all of what was going through my mind; all that I knew was that I needed to escape, to flee. _Not the lab. Never the lab._

So I did. I got a small duffel bag, packed various things, and left. Thankfully, being the faithful 'son' I was, I could easily sneak out the window without being caught. I knew which wire to cut to stop the alarm (a product of all the information that my parents taught me). I then climbed out, and ran away through the woods that was near the back of our house.

I wasn't allowed outside, a fact I never before questioned, so I didn't know where I needed to go, just that I needed to get away.

I don't think that I ever regretted that decision to this day.

* * *

**This is just an idea for a fanfic! But anyways, now that we got this 'information' bit out of the way though… we can move onto the 'action' with actual characters from the series… and I sound like a nerd… oh well. **


End file.
